


Scott ve el futuro

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Dorks, Established Relationship, Humor, Isaac and Jackson will be together because I like them, Liam and Ethan are together because I want, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott sees the future, Sterek all te way, Sterek fight, peter is peter, scott is a jerk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Scott ve el futuro o por lo menos finge que lo hace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott ve el futuro

**Author's Note:**

> No sé de donde salió esto, de verdad, yo estaba viendo una peli y ¡pum!

-Creo que puedo ver el futuro –Los nueve betas, el alfa y Peter, porque Peter siempre está donde nadie lo quiere, como en la comisaría comiéndose las donas que, muy amablemente, Parrish compró para el Sheriff. ¿Y porque nadie lo corrió? Porque es como un crio de cinco años al que hay que tener bajo lupa porque en un descuido puede atraer a los Chitauri, que no es que John Stilinski sepa quiénes son, él solo vio la película porque no tenía nada que hacer y estaba en el mueble y es culpa de Stiles.

-Scott, cállate –Dice Lydia apretando sus labios en una línea para no soltar más insultos al beta más… especial, de la manada y no, no es Jackson.

-No, es verdad –Los ojos de cachorro perdido recorrieron a todos los presentes –Estoy viendo dos años después, tienes la mitad de la cabeza rapada, Lydia y Jackson está saliendo con Isaac…

Los nombrados dieron varios pasos en dirección contraria al otro para alejarse, como si no estuvieran de pie formando un círculo a las afueras de la casa Hale.

-Y veo que Liam no se gradúa de la universidad –Sigue el mitad mexicano intentando dar cada vez más suspenso a sus palabras.

-Eso todos lo sabemos –Dice Ethan colándole un brazo sobre los hombros porque ahora es su novio, solo que nadie lo sabe o eso cree él.

-Gracias –El rubio frunce el ceño y se suelta del agarre como la buena diva que es en algunas ocasiones.

-Pero veo algo todavía peor –Derek se cruza de brazos manteniendo su expresión estoica de Yo soy el Alfa. –Veo que no va a haber más días de nachos McStilinski si Stiles no empieza a salir con Derek ahora.

-Así que eso era –Peter solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Veo que no va a haber pequeños Derekcitos ni pequeños Stilinskis corriendo por el bosque si no van a una cita en esta semana y peor aún –A este punto ya todos comienzan a prestarle atención porque a todos les conviene que empiecen a salir.

Nadie quiere vivir ni un día más con Stiles usando camisas de Jackson solamente para enmascarar el aroma tristeza que lo invade desde que Derek ya no se cuela en su habitación para dormir a su lado. Ni tampoco quieren que Derek les esté ladrando ordenes como ‘’Hagan un hueco en el suelo’’ no son conejos.

-Creo que ya hablamos de eso, Scott –Dice Stiles cruzándose de brazos –Derek y yo terminamos, acéptenlo, no es como si íbamos a estar juntos durante toda la vida, solamente véanlo, le gusta estar solo y que nadie le pregunta sobre sus estúpidos libros de estúpidos seres sobrenaturales.

-No es mi culpa que hables mucho –Derek vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

-Ni la mía que tú hables poco, señor-mis-palabras-son-sagradas –A la izquierda de ellos Erica acaba por sentarse dentro del hueco que ya hizo con Lydia a su lado.

-Veo que van a besarse en treinta segundos –Dice Scott alzando sus brazos al aire –Veintinueve, veintiocho

-Tú siempre escondes el maldito mando de la televisión de mi ¿Y esperas que no te haga preguntas?

-Lo que hago es necesario.

-Mira, centauro resucitado, no me digas que tu lees para saber porque cuando algo se atraviesa eres el último en aportar conocimiento.

-Veinte, diecinueve, ¡QUINCE!

-Por lo menos yo no acabo colgado de cabeza en el techo de mi casa porque hice cabrear a una arpía.

-Lo dice al que casi lo ahoga un selkie.

-No te metas con eso, Stiles.

-Ocho, siete, seis, cinco.

-¡Por eso terminamos! Porque no me dejas preocuparme por ti.

-¡Soy el alfa!

-¡Pues soy el humano!

-TRESDOSUNO.

El sonido del cráneo de Stiles chocando con el cráneo de Derek fue todo el ruido que necesitaron para que se hiciera silencio en el bosque, incluso el pájaro carpintero terminó por irse volando.

-Se los dije, veo el futuro –Scott sonrió sin soltar la nuca de Stiles ni la de Derek –Ahora besito de reconciliación porque estoy viendo que en diez minutos vamos a ir a comprar hamburguesas y Peter paga.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos quería ceder tampoco podían hacer nada porque resulta que Scott si tiene fuerza y puede con un Derek algo desorbitado por el dolor de su cabeza y el aroma abrumador de su novio. Porque sigue siendo su novio, no importa cuántas veces intente negarlo, Stiles es algo así como su alma gemela.

-Te odio.

-Yo te odio más.

-Veo Derekcitos corriendo por el bosque –Dice Scott dando algunos pasos hacia atrás porque de pronto se están besando y no de ‘besito’ sino algo más como ‘no te he besado en años’.

-Yo veo que veremos cómo se hacen esos Derekcitos si no nos vamos ahora –Dice Aiden empezando a caminar lejos de bosque con su hermano y el resto de la manada detrás de él.

 

*

-También vi Liamcitos y Jacksoncitos en el claro –Dice Scott antes de morder su hamburguesa dejando a todos con la intriga de si en verdad podía ver el futuro o seguía jugando con ellos.

 


End file.
